


A Day at Coney Island

by Silverfern500



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve take a day out. They just want a break from their messy lives. Meanwhile Nat is on a mission to intercept a drop from a dangerous rogue. AKA the one where they all enjoy the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as crack, and I wrote it without sleep, and I wrote it at approximately 3am with help from a fellow fan (you can thank her for Tony and Clint being in this). She showed me a picture of Bucky as a Summer Soldier in a flowing white dress, and my mind ran with it. There's no explanation. Just enjoy and hit me later.

SCENE- (GIANT ASS WHITE BLOCK LETTERS OVER SCREEN) CONEY ISLAND.

*Enter Unknown Agent running across the boardwalk. Disappears in a crowd* 

*Camera pan, reveal STEVE and BUCKY standing at a Hot Dog Cart. 

BUCKY is wearing a flowing white dress as a bathingsuit coverup. Straps from a bikini can be seen on his shoulders

STEVE is wearing a white T and khaki pants. Because I say so.

*Bucky eyes Steve as he buys a Hot Dog. This can be seen as Symbolic* 

*Steve smiles, taking a bite of his own Hot Dog. Chewing thoughtfully, he swallows* 

Steve: I think this was a good idea. Take it slow. Just a nice day out. I mean, it's only been a few decades, right

*Bucky eyes him skeptically, raises an eyebrow but nods. He still doesn't say anything, handing Steve his Change from the transaction. He just starts wolfing down his Hot Dog.* 

Steve (jokingly): Slow down man, it's not like you'll never see food again, you know....   
*he begins to laugh but stops, both men look a little gloomier*   
Steve: Hey, you know what, we should go down and watch the ships over the water. 

*Bucky finishes his Hot Dog, chucks it in a trash bin they pass as they head towards the ocean*   
Bucky: Yeah... the salt air always did either wake you up, or make you sick...

*Steve laughs, clapping Bucky on the shoulder.*  
Steve: Not like watching the tilt-a-whirl did *he grimaces*  
Bucky *half smile*: Yeah. Not a pretty sight.

*They walk off down the boardwalk*

SCENE CUT - FARTHER DOWN THE BOARDWALK (LET'S BE FAIR I'VE NEVER BEEN TO CONEY ISLAND AND I ASSUME THE BOARDWALK IS ENDLESS)

WANDA is leaning up against the side of a building. Wearing a pretty floral summer dress with a wide brim hat. She chews gum while listening to her earpiece, slides a pair of shades on.

NAT (through earpiece): Okay. Our best Intel has this guy making a drop somewhere along these shops. Thor, Wanda, I need you to blend in, when Clint or I get eyes on the agent, we'll let you know. Distract and detain him. We need info, and we don't want to cause a scene. Thor, you've got a better view from the beach. Wanda-

*INTERCOM crackles, CLINT cuts in *  
Clint: Nat c'mon just... Look. Nat look."

*Wanda raises an eyebrow – visible behind her sunglasses. She pretends to check her phone and goes to window shop, setting up her civilian cover.*

Nat *sighs*: "I know Clint.”  
Clint: "You saw it right? I mean did you see it?" 

*THOR, now visible in the background of the scene, is holding a surfboard and wearing nothing but wave-covered swim trunks. He chuckles, watching as a brown Labrador jogs past with his owner* 

Nat: "Yes Clint I saw the dog and no, you can't pet it right now."

Wanda smiles, looking up towards the abandoned fish shack along the row of shops. Barely visible, Clint is laying low on his belly, binoculars in hand. 

Clint: "Aw, Nat. You're no fun" 

SCENE CUT – BACK TO BUCKY AND STEVE. FERRIS WHEEL CAN BE SEEN BEHIND THEM.

Bucky: You really think we can make this work?

Steve *glances up*: What?

Bucky: My being part of the Avengers. After everything I did....

*Just then – Unknown Agent is spotted, shiftily looking around, holding a PARCEL*

Steve *stops Bucky by putting a hand out*: Wait a minute. I recognize that guy. He's the one Nat's been casing.

Bucky *stiffens, subtly looking where Steve indicates*: I see.

*Bucky reaches down and whips out a gun from underneath his dress, concealed in a thigh holster* 

Steve *opens his mouth, gapes*: When did you....

*Bucky reaches his normal hand down the front of his dress, into his bikini top, whips out a butterfly knife *

Steve *clamps his jaw shut*: You know what, never mind.

*Unknown Agent walks into a gift shop Bucky starts after him, Steve stepping in front of him to stop him*

Bucky: Move out of my way, Rodgers. I know what I'm doing.

Steve: No! I mean, the team should have this handled. He wasn't supposed to be out here....

*Unknown Agent comes out of the store with a bag slung over his shoulder, he looks around, then turns, almost looking directly at Bucky and Steve. Steve is turning towards the store*

Bucky: Steve!

Steve *looks to Bucky, towards Ocean, away from Unkown Agent. Begins to speak*: We should just...

*Bucky drops his knife, kicking it behind him. Mumbling*  
Bucky: Sorry

Steve: Buck?

*Bucky grabs Steve around the waist, pushing his lips up to Steve's. He pins his metal arm between their chests as Rodgers hesitantly wraps his arms around Bucky*

*Unknown Agent sees the young couple and quickly looks away, dashing down the boardwalk towards the rollercoaster*

Bucky *pulls away as soon as Unknown Agent leaves his view*: That was, uh....

Steve *a bit dazed, mumbles as if repeating something*: Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable

Bucky: What? I mean, yeah. *he picks up his knife and places it back in his bikini. Steve looks away, clearing his throat*

*Bucky and Steve turn towards the Rollercoaster to find TONY standing shocked, barefoot in jeans and a nerdy T, right in front of a FOOD TRUCK beside them*

SCENE.

*BRUCE glances at all of them from over a newspaper he's reading, sitting in the driver's seat of the food truck.*

Tony *rapidly pointing and glancing between Steve and Bucky, who each take a step away from each other *: So you two, you uh. * he looks Bucky up and down, Bucky crosses his arms over his chest*   
Tony: So that's how they got away with it in the 40s?

*Steve is now scratching the back of his neck, flushed. Bucky is glaring*

*Nat's voice crackles in over the radio Bruce is holding*

Nat: Hey, guys. It's been dead from up here. I need everyone to report in.

Wanda: Nothing here, but you knew that. Hey, what flavor of ice cream should I get?

Clint: What? She gets ice cream? Why don't I get ice cream?

Thor: All is well here! I have been invited to compete against these midgardians in a game of tossing a ball over a net! It is most amusing!

Clint: No seriously! I mean, go with mint chocolate chip, that's great, but you owe me one-

Nat: Guys PLEASE. Can we stay focused?! Bruce, Stark?

*Stark and Bucky are staring off, Steve has crossed over to hear the radio*

Bruce: We've been a little distracted

*Steve grabs the radio*

Steve: Hey Nat, I got eyes on him, he's heading down towards the Rollercoaster. Seems like he's already completed his drop. Spotted wearing a grey hoodie. We're in pursuit, think you can head him off?

Nat: Steve? You're supposed to be... nevermind. Wanda, Thor, eyes sharp. Our mark is live and on the move!

SCENE CUT – BACK TO WANDA, EATING GREEN ICE CREAM

*Unknown Agent is cutting through the crowd towards her, not running but not slowing down either*

*Thor is on the beach, tossing a volleyball in the air and chuckling. There is a SURFBOARD leaning up against the boardwalk*

Wanda: I've got eyes on the target *surfboard is mind pulled over the boardwalk to trip agent*


End file.
